


Haikyuu!! Captains Movie Night!

by DanaiaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter after Banter, Bokuto is being Bokuto, Daichi is suffering, Everyone is Being a Bitch to Everyone, Except Moniwa because Moniwa is a sweetheart, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu Captains, Humor, Kuroo is rich AF, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Playful Banters, Sappy Ushijima, Suga is a scheming boyfriend, Underage Drinking, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, slightly AU, slightly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: Kuroo hosts a movie night for the captains of other schools.Daichi was sort of forced into it by his boyfriend, Sugawara.Bokuto is a simpleton who thinks he outsmarted Kuroo.Futakuchi and Ushijima are becoming friends.Oikawa and Iwaizumi just being Oikawa and Iwaizumi.Moniwa is just suffering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because I have always thought about a universe where all the school's captains are friends (which isn't really a far-fetched idea considering the captains in Tokyo already are) and they hold a movie night at some point in the series. So here it is. :)
> 
> I fail at humor because I am basically Ushijima and Tsukishima combined. (I have a dry sense of humor and saltiness to boot for). Anyway, hope you enjoy this. :)
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so if you find mistakes, let me know. ;)
> 
> As always, kuddos and comments are very much appreciated.

Sawamura Daichi had always been a responsible, reliable guy who never did anything drastically impulsive. It was a conscious effort in his part as he had always, always tried his best to think twice before settling in for a decision, never letting anybody influence his choices. Some people might call that being stubborn, but it worked out fine for him. Always… _always…_

That being said, he couldn’t even begin to understand how the hell did he find himself in this situation which, at this very moment was personified by a huge western-styled manor with tall wrought-iron fence and a gate currently opening to let him in. The path was obviously meant for cars and not a single third-year student standing awkwardly in his uniform, carrying a paper bag filled with probably the sweetest and most sodium-laced snacks ever created in the planet.

He looked back on his phone before glancing back up at the gold emblazoned numbers on the mailbox. _Yup, right address. But who the hell lives in this place?_

A man, probably in his late forties,  in a dark formal suit-- _wait, was that a tailcoat tuxedo he was wearing?_ \--was waiting for him when the gates opened to reveal a garden which made him rethink if he just actually entered a gate to another dimension… _or at least a different country._

The setting sun had washed the garden in a golden, almost fiery glow; a grove of sakura trees flanking on one side and a thicket of ginkgo trees on the other. Shrubberies run to and through the center of the garden ending in a huge water fountain in the middle, the sculpture spouting water oddly resembles a cat pissing to a flock of birds. _For some reason, that statue didn’t sit well with him._  

 _To be fair, nothing in that place was sitting well with him._ He could already feel the first signs of anxiety creep on him as the hair on his back became hypersensitive to every movement he was making. From beside him, the man spoke in a raspy but clear voice, “Sawamura-san. They are waiting for you.” He motioned for Daichi to follow him and he did, despite that voice in his head telling him to make a run for it and don’t ever look back. _To be honest, he seriously considered it_. But the gate was already closed and he had no choice but to follow.

Just beyond the giant fountain and the apple trees _(apparently)_ standing right behind it, obscuring the view, was the house which after seeing the garden, was actually quite expected. Red bricks made up the wall, and red tiles made up its roof. And of course, there was a _huge-ass_ grand staircase leading to the intricately decorated door. 

By the time they walked up the steps and entered the room, Daichi has had enough already of noticing all the expensive-looking-- _honestly, quite impossibly real--_ furnitures adorning the house. When the man who introduced himself as Tachibana told him to wait at one of the obviously exorbitant _divan_ to call for his _young master_ , Daichi was already nursing a terrible migraine. 

 _How the hell did I get myself in this position?_ He wouldn’t-- _for the love of god_ \--know how in hell he let his better judgment be misled by-- _no, wait. Actually, he does know._ It was his boyfriend’s fault. When he received the invitation via email with the subject of : **IMPORTANT! CAPTAIN MEETING** from Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo, his instincts told him to move it to trash the moment it arrived… and for a valid reason. 

Giving Kuroo his email address for _important stuff_ was probably one of the worst decision in his high school life. Especially because for the Nekoma captain, important stuff ranged from him countless photos of cat memes and videos of cats doing basically pointless things. What’s worse was when he began stamping the words: IMPORTANT in every single one of them to make sure Daichi never missed it. So he tapped the email and _almost_ deleted it without even glancing at it.

But Sugawara Koushi-- _that sweet angel of his boyfriend--_ lectured him about it, telling him it was mean and disrespectful to not read it and properly decline it. He wanted to explain why deleting it would be the smartest idea, but at that moment, he just didn’t want to argue with him.

He was already in a foul mood that day, having been called twice by the dean, once for the ruckus the Hinata and Kageyama caused that morning when the latter threw a volleyball at Hinata’s head in the hallway-- _and not in the gym where only the club members could see them and they could throw hundreds of balls all they want, granted they clean up after_. And the next was because Noya wasn’t properly-- _for the hundredth time_ \--wearing the right shirt under his uniform. He had already told him this repeatedly that he shouldn’t wear those _slogan shirts_ to school, and reserve them in practice but, Noya being Noya, wouldn’t listen to him. _He had to talk to Asahi for that._  

So he didn’t put up any argument, tossing the phone to Koushi, letting him read through it so he would understand the suffering caused by the bed-headed captain. He placed his head on the setter’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck, letting the sweet, clean smell of his boyfriend’s shampoo calm him. When he was done, Koushi looked at him with a curious smile and said, “Daichi, this sounds like a great idea.” 

He didn’t even bother looking up and just grunted in response as Koushi explained the details to him slowly like if he didn’t do it, Daichi wouldn’t understand. _Hah! He was wrong!_ Because Daichi was so out of it he still wasn’t understanding anything even with that foolproof explanation that even fools like Hinata would understand. It was in this dazed state that Koushi says all the necessary and really important details of said event but only a few words were registering in his bleary head like: _it will happen this Friday, it would just be a one-night thing; the captains of other schools would be there to discuss_ … his mind had already shut down after that. He was so tired. 

“Daichi.” Koushi’s voice was firm but it sounded like a lullaby to him and he grunted again in response irking the grey-haired boy, “I am signing you up.” Koushi said with finality. That woke him out from his trance and he jumped out to grab the phone from his boyfriend who was already up and running away from him, dialing up Kuroo’s number. 

When he reached him, Koushi was beaming at him already, “You’re going.” 

He glared at him the best way he could which really, was not saying much because he really couldn’t glare at the sweet face of his boyfriend, “What do you mean I’m going? You can’t do this to me!” He wanted to sound firm but his voice only came out like a childish whine. _Damn his boyfriend for turning him into this!_  

“Oh, but I already did.” Koushi had a smug look on his angelic face, but when he saw the look of distress in from Daichi bordering anger and the need to not lash out at him, he immediately moved in for the kill. He wrapped his arms around the captain’s neck and pulled him close. _Oh this is just so unfair. But two can definitely play this game._  

Daichi knew what Suga wanted that moment. They were alone in his room anyway, and his parents called in to say that they’ll be staying late so he shouldn’t wait for them-- _not that it mattered since they treated Koushi like a second son ever since they learned about their relationship._  

So when Koushi reached for his lips and he unceremoniously pulled back and away from the searching lips, he was a bit pleased when he saw that soft, warm, little mouth of his pull into a cute tiny frown.

"No fair." Koushi pouted. 

"Oh and what you did was fair? Unbelievable." He raised an eyebrow at him, trying his best not to lose against that awfully pretty face. 

"I did it for you!" Koushi rolled his eyes at him like he was the one being terribly irksome, "You're too stressed these past few days and don't you dare tell me I'm imagining things, Sawamura Daichi!" Koushi raised his voice when Daichi just as much as opened his mouth to... _well, yes... tell him he was indeed imagining things_. Sometimes, he hated the fact that he couldn't hide anything from his boyfriend anymore. 

Koushi’s eyes were still shooting fires at him and as always, he had no choice but to indulge him, like he always had ever since their relationship--no, not even then, ever since their friendship began. He rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed, “Fine, you win.”

Koushi nearly squealed, pulling him in for a kiss and he finally let him. It was actually starting to scare him… how Koushi could control him in the palms of his hands that easily and convince him to almost anything. 

 _Maybe, he really should stop spoiling him._  

But then of course, spoiling his boyfriend also has its perks. He remembered the awesome sex they had that night--how he buried himself into his tight warmth, how those milky white thighs circled around him, how the heat enveloped him and how _his angel_ writhed underneath him, toes curled hands clasping and unclasping on the sheets as he pounded in him again and again until both of them were nothing but a tangled mess of limbs. Still, even when they were both totally spent, they somehow still managed to do it again-- _damn it… he really needs to stop imagining his boyfriend right now or he’d have a boner sitting here._  

“Ah, Sawamura-kun.” When he looked where the voice was coming from, he was surprised to see Bokuto coming from what he assumed was the kitchen, considering the amount of food the Fukurodani ace player was holding in his arms-- _two paper bags of chips which put the paper bag he had in shame._  

“I’m just on my way back. Mind helping me with these?” Bokuto didn’t even wait for his response and unceremoniously dumped the paper bags he had been carrying to Daichi who automatically caught them before they dropped on the floor. Before he could voice out a complain, the grey-haired wing spiker was already scuttling back to the door he came from, emerging soon after with a huge ice box. 

“Come on.” He said leading the way dragging the cooler on the expensively carpeted floor, “Good thing you arrived before other people arrived. You could help us set up.” 

 _Set-up._ He wanted to ask what it is they would be setting up, especially since this was just supposed to be a _tactical meeting_ with other captains of the school, right? _Right?_ He considered calling his boyfriend right there and then to ask again what was on that email-- _which Koushi oh so conveniently, accidentally deleted_ , but his hands were otherwise occupied by the snacks he had been forcefully tasked to carry. 

He decided to call him once they arrived at wherever Bokuto was leading him and kept any complaints to himself until then. “So I wasn’t the last one?” Daichi asked as a subtle way of asking who else was here. 

“Nah. You’re just actually on time. Dateko’s captain… Moniwa-san and Futakuchi-san just arrived a little earlier than expected.” Bokuto said without even looking back at him. He looked actually funny, tall person that he is dragging the heavy ice box by himself. _But there was just no way in hell Daichi would help him. Not when he’s been forced to this._  

“Oh, there are two of them?” He asked, suddenly curious. He had met Dateko’s captain, Kaname Moniwa many times and though he doesn’t seem to have a strong presence in the court, he had known him to be a very reliable guy which Daichi liked about him. Koushi had once told him that the reason he liked Moniwa was because they were very alike. _Maybe, so._  

However, what piqued his interest though was the other personality. Daichi could remember Futakuchi. The kouhai Moniwa always griped about for not respecting his senpais but could still totally get away with it because he was actually really good.

“Apparently, Moniwa-san has retired and Futakuchi-san would be replacing him as the new captain.” Bokuto explained half-heartedly as if sensing his unspoken questions.

He was about to ask more but stopped when he saw Tachibana rushing towards them from afar. He looked distressed after seeing Bokuto dragging the heavy ice box and offered to carry it for him instead but Bokuto waved him away and told him to just wait for the next people’s arrivals because they’d be arriving here soon, anyway. 

The _butler_ \-- hesitated to leave but had no choice when Bokuto ignored his pleas. _Besides, it was his young master who commanded him so he really didn’t have a choice._ Daichi watched him saunter away before facing Bokuto again. If he was being honest, and of course, not to diss the ace player… he really didn’t expect Bokuto to be quite this rich. _I mean, he did look like a ruffian, sometimes._ “You’re so generous to let Kuroo use your house for this meeting.” He said.

Bokuto stopped in his tracks and turned to Daichi with those big yellow eyes, “Huh?” 

Daichi frowned, “I mean, you hosting this.” 

“But I don’t live here.” he said frowning and Daichi realizing what he meant stood there confused. He frowned at Bokuto, “So who owns this place?”

“I do.” When he turned to find the source of the voice, a ray of enlightenment hit him squarely on the face like a ray of _god fucking light_ carved a hole through the cloud of confusion only to douse him in mocking, and honestly quite unbelievable light. The statue in the fountain actually made sense and of course… _who did the invitation came from anyway?_ _How the hell didn’t he realize it sooner?_  

“Yoh, Sawamura-kun. Glad you could come.” Kuroo Tetsurou was standing a few feet from them one hand raised as a form of greeting, the other resting on his hip which was hugged by probably the tightest pants he had ever seen his entire life. He was dressed casually. An open red plaid shirt revealing a low-cut white shirt underneath--the neckline low enough to reveal an expanse of his muscular chest, the fabric thin enough it would have been better if he didn't wear it at all-- _wait, scratch that_. The situation was awkward enough, the least thing he needed was Kuroo bouncing around half-nakedly, which he was sure the Nekoma captain had no problem about. 

Kuroo was grinning too and even from this distance, Daichi could see the obvious leer in his face as he stood there dumbfounded by this new piece of information. _This must be a joke._ Kuroo, with his rough-lacking-of-any-sort-of-finesse was actually the _young master_ Tachibana was yapping about a few minutes ago simply didn’t make sense. “Once you’re done being shocked, we can now move on to the room where everything’s happening.” Kuroo said, chuckling at probably the stupidest expression in Daichi’s face right now. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t…” 

“Expect this? Don’t worry. Not everyone knows this side of me anyway.” Kuroo said helping out Bokuto carry the icebox as they proceeded to a door a little further to the left, “And I’d like to keep it that way, too. Thank you.” 

“So, this house?”

“Belongs to my parents. But I did have some say with the design of the place.” He gave Daichi a side glance and a sly grin which Daichi really hated, “Did you by any chance see the fountain in the garden?" 

Daichi cleared his throat, telling himself to keep it together because strangling Kuroo right now really isn’t worth it, hearing his boyfriend’s voice in his head how _Kuroo had been nice to Tsukishima, so indulge him every now and then as a form of gratitude, would you?_ “Ah, yes. It was big enough not to miss.”

“Just in case you didn’t know, that is a cat pissing on a flock of ravens.” Bokuto of course, had to point that out. Kuroo chuckled, probably from Bokuto’s lack of subtlety or because he actually found the whole setup hillariously smart. _Daichi couldn’t care one bit_ and just followed wordlessly, letting every step he was taking convince himself that _yup, this is happening and yes, he had to endure this the entire night without actually murdering anyone._  

Their lot stopped in front of a wooden door on the far left of the hall but before entering, Kuroo turned to Bokuto and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was staring deep into Bokuto’s eyes and the latter was also looking dreamily back at him with those owlish amber eyes. _It was pretty disgusting_.

“I haven’t told you this, bro. But when you left…” Kuroo’s voice was a seductive whisper as he squeezed Bokuto’s shoulder ever so lightly. Daichi just gaped at them. _What is this? Are they serious? Is this really happening???_ And his thoughts zeroed in on a single thought: _Please, don’t do a love confession right in front of me!_  

“...someone arrived.” 

Daichi felt all the cells in his body sighed with relief… and that wasn’t even an overstatement. 

“You’re not really good friends with him. And I really didn’t think he would come but well, when he heard that Seijoh’s captain would be here…” Kuroo was speaking so slowly but even before he finished, Bokuto immediately and effectively cut him off. “Is that bastard Ushiwaka here?!” _Wow. For a simpleton like him. He caught up pretty easily._

Daichi wasn’t entirely sure what’s the deal between Bokuto and Ushijima, but from leaked second-hand information he got from Nishinoya which he suspected came from Tsukishima, Bokuto had always held a competitive grudge against the Shiratorizawa captain for being ranked higher than him at the top spikers in Japan.

Maybe it was that competitive instinct that lighted up Bokuto’s eyes at an alarming rate, because now, he was just glaring at the closed door like it had offended him personally. “Bro, bro. Look at me.” Kuroo snapped a finger in front of the ace player to get his attention, “I don’t want any trouble happening tonight, okay? You have to be at your best behavior and we’ll go through this night without any hitches then everyone will be happy tomorrow when we get home.”

Bokuto was just looking at him with an expression that to Daichi, closely resembled a dog who was asking for a treat before doing a trick he was instructed to do. He didn’t have to say it, his face said it all, _Bribe me._ Kuroo sighed in defeat, “Alright, alright, what do you want in return?” 

His response came quickly: “Block my spikes for a year.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I can do one month.” 

“Two months.”

“One month.”

“One month and a half.”

“Half of a month.”

“Deal!” 

Daichi was getting a headache just listening to them. He couldn’t believe how easily Kuroo managed to fool the captain of a power school who managed to reach Nationals. But then again, Bokuto was not really the sharpest tool in the shed-- _and he was pretty sure the rest of his team would agree with him._

“Alright, let’s do this!” Bokuto exclaimed believing he just sealed a good deal without knowing he had been shortchanged. He kicked the door open and bellowed his signature “Hey! Hey! Hey!” shocking the people inside the room--and by people, it meant Dateko’s Futakuchi and Moniwa as well as Shiratorizawa’s captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the last two sitting on the leather seat in the middle of the room, holding a PlayStation controller each. 

Ushijima’s eyes immediately darted towards Bokuto who stared with equal intensity but before the two of them could actually lunge and rip each other’s throats apart, Moniwa had already broken the tension with an easy smile “Ah, Daichi. You’re also here.”

Daichi smiled seeing a familiar face-- _okay, everyone is familiar with him, but at least there was someone here who he actually liked to hang out with._ He walked towards Moniwa, placing the snacks on the low table in the middle of the room and just in front of the sofa before taking the hand the Dateko ex-captain offered him. 

“Nice to see you again, Moniwa.” Daichi said ignoring Kuroo and Bokuto who slumped on the sofa across where Ushijima was sitting down especially the way Bokuto was still glaring at Ushijima who was already oblivious at the unwanted attention and was busying himself with the game Futakuchi and he were playing. 

His eyes scanned the room, noting with envy that the size of it could fit three of his own room back at home. The place, just like the rest of the house was also elegantly furnished and 

“So you turned over the team to him, huh?” Daichi asked and Moniwa laughed sheepishly, “Well, it wasn’t just my idea. The rest of the seniors decided it was for the best.” 

“Are you sure you really didn’t do it just to get back at him?” Daichi asked, keeping his voice low so the said topic of their conversation wouldn’t hear. It was impossible because he was so focused on the game against Ushijima which from the looks of it looked like _Tekken_ , the same game he and his boyfriend played at the latter’s home.

Moniwa chuckled, “Of course not! Well, maybe a bit. But he’s really the one suited for the job. He’s always teasing but he could be very reliable too.” 

“Ushijima-san! I told you, you have to press the triangle and circle to grab him!” Futakuchi yelled in frustration and when Daichi looked he realized that the game has shifted from Futakuchi versus Ushijima to Ushijima versus Bokuto. Ushijima was looking at the wide TV

“Though I admit, he could still be very childish most of the times.” Moniwa sighed beside him making Daichi chuckle. He was about to join in the sofa when a knock came from the outside of the door silencing everyone except Bokuto who was still smashing on the buttons furiously, his character beating up Ushijima’s to a pulp.

“Come in.” Kuroo called out. The door opened and from the open slate, produced Aoba Johsai’s setter and captain… _the great king_ as Hinata dubbed, Oikawa Tooru, looking pleased with himself. He was also dressed casually, unlike the rest of them who were still in their uniform, save for Kuroo.

Except of course, this was Oikawa and _Oikawa being Oikawa_ , casual meant going overboard on almost everything he could go overboard with. Like when Daichi thought Kuroo's pants were tight, he definitely thought otherwise now, seeing how Oikawa's white pants hugged every slope of his hips and lines of his legs. Daichi couldn't even imagine how he poured himself into those and into the leather boots he was also sporting.

The oversized mint green knitted shirt had to make up for the tight pants, but the way the fabric was too big even for his build and ended up hanging loosely and seductively over his shoulders, its hem reaching the captain’s crotch-- _thankfully, otherwise he was afraid that white pants would make it hard to hide anything--_ made Daichi wonder how the hell did this captain manage to torment their first-year _(yes, he was referring to Kageyama)_ into submission. 

He wasn't alone though. Behind him stood Seijoh's ace player and Oikawa's second-in-command, Iwaizumi Hajime wearing a white shirt and a rugged denim jacket as well as an annoyed scowl enough to make even the happiest Care Bear punch a kid and cry in his sleep afterwards. Daichi didn't even understand why he was thinking about Care Bears now--none of it made sense and for once, he felt like he could relate to Seijoh's vice captain in a way. 

"Ah, Oikawa! Welcome!" Kuroo exclaimed, standing up to welcome the newcomers when Ushijima stood up suddenly, dropping the controller on the floor with a loud thud making Bokuto snap, "Oi, Ushiwaka! We are not done here!" 

Oikawa's confident sneer disappeared when he saw Ushijima approaching him, the smile replaced by a look of annoyance and disgust. "What are you doing here?" He placed a hand on his hip and eyed Ushijima from head to foot, sizing him up. Iwaizumi moved closer now, wanting to participate in antagonizing Ushijima, "You're also here?" 

"I was invited by Kuroo." Ushijima pointed out, "This is a captain's night out. I don't recall you being a captain." 

"Oooh... that's a good one." Futakuchi was chuckling but when Iwaizumi threw him a nasty glare, he immediately swallowed up the remaining chuckle, making Moniwa snicker beside Daichi. 

"I won't be staying long, asshole." Iwaizumi nearly spitted the words from his mouth, "I just came to drop off this trash. I'll be on my way soon." 

"Wait, don't leave me, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa placed both arms around Iwaizumi's left arm possessively, dragging him back when the latter tried to move. "Get off of me, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi growled at the Seijoh captain. Daichi watched in fascination wondering who the hell these people are--especially Oikawa, who he considered a monster inside the court but was now whining like a little child, clutching at his... boyfriend? 

"Oya oya oya?" Bokuto perked up from his dejected state just to give a wide, Cheshire cat grin at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, "You had to have your boyfriend drop you off? What are you? A girl?" 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Iwaizumi snapped. 

"Are you still bummed out that Akaashi didn't drop you off?" Kuroo leered at Bokuto who glowered at him immediately, "Shut up, Kuroo! Akaashi just didn't want to come to a captain ONLY party."

“I think you’re missing the point here. He is _not_ my boyfriend!” 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Bokuto was still teasing him and from the looks of it, Iwaizumi was ready to pounce on him any minute now.

“Hai, hai… let’s just chill everyone.” Moniwa said from beside him, providing the littlest bit of sanity in this rather crazy situation. It was like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert  and Daichi couldn’t thank the gods enough for at least having someone like him with enough backbone and compassion to deal with the lot of them-- _Daichi had enough backbone, but he couldn’t care less about what would happen. He just wanted to get out of here_ _before the situation grew any worse than this._  

Kuroo finally stepped in--which was what Daichi was expecting from the very start, since he was the one who invited everyone here and well, this was his house. “Iwaizumi could stay. Besides, Oikawa may have been the captain, but we all know that most of the hard work comes from Iwaizumi right? And the team respects him more than Oikawa.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa snapped at Kuroo but the latter wasn’t even looking at him and Iwaizumi was nodding in agreement, “Well, you are right about that.” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with a look of betrayal, “Iwa-chan you don’t--”

“Kyoutani doesn’t even listen to you.”

“That Mad Dog-chan doesn’t listen to anybody else!” 

“He did listen to Yahaba.” 

Daichi’s head was already throbbing from all the bickering around him. _It was chaos. How the hell are they going to spend the night discussing training tips and strategies in this environment?_ He cleared his throat, “Maybe we should start with discussing about the practice matches for our teams?”

Everyone fell silent and seven pairs of eyes turned to him suddenly. Daichi shifted his weight on his feet awkwardly wondering what the hell he said to cause that deadpan reaction on everyone else. If the attention wasn’t directed at him, he might have admired the way the rest of the captains looked at him like deers on a headlight. But then Kuroo broke the magic when he spoke, “What are you talking about?”

Daichi was so clueless, “I mean the captain meeting? Isn’t it what this is about?”

At his response, everyone suddenly broke into fits of laughter--Kuroo, Futakuchi and Bokuto most of all--the last one even rolling on the floor like a lunatic. Ushijima and Iwaizumi looked confused. Oikawa rolled his eyes and Moniwa just looked at him with a pained expression. _Oh, he’d definitely talk to Koushi when he returns._

“Did you actually read the email, Sawamura-kun?” Kuroo asked, hugging his stomach as the laughter continued to rack his body.

“He fell for it, bro. He definitely fell for it.” Bokuto was squirming beside Kuroo holding onto the guy’s hip and trying to stand up, still unable to hold his laughter.

 “I didn’t read it.” Daichi said flatly, “I let Kou--I mean Suga read it for me.” 

“It was a joke, Sawamura.” Kuroo said guiltlessly, even dropping the -kun in his name, "Well, if I'm being politically correct, more of a trick. I used that subject to pique your interest."

“You always do, you bastard.” 

“Yes.” Kuroo nodded, throwing his head back, carding his fingers through that _stupid_ bed hair of his, “And I didn’t expect you to fall for it anyway.” 

Daichi wanted to punch that annoying shit-eating grin off of Kuroo’s face but he always veered away from violence so he resorted to sighing in exasperation and rolling his eyes. “So, what the hell are we doing here, anyway?”

Looking around, it seemed like everyone knew what was up tonight except for him who let his scheming boyfriend decide for him tonight. Kuroo gestured at the rest of them, “Well, you got a group of guys, tons of snacks and booze--” _okay, Daichi didn’t know about that,_ “--a huge TV, my Blu-Ray collection, so it’s quite obvious what we’re about to do.” 

“Get wasted!” Bokuto chimed in. 

“Bokuto, no.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, “We’re going to have a movie night!”

_It’s settled then. Daichi and Koushi would have a talk._

\---

 

“What’s up, Daichi?” Koushi’s voice on the other line of the phone was enough to melt him into a puddle of sweet longing and he almost did--except no, he wouldn’t because he was too mad at him for putting him in this situation.

“What the hell did you sign me up on, Koushi?” He demanded, making his voice as soft as possible so the other people in the room who oddly enough, found enough self control to actually be able to set aside their past vendettas on each other and roll out futons and blankets on the floor in preparation for their _movie night_.

"Huh? Ah, right! Are you already at Kuroo's place. I heard from Tsukishima it's actually an interesting place."

"Interesting would be an understatement. The dude lives in a _fucking_ mansion… with a butler!"

"Really? Wow. That's really unexpected." Koushi sounded surprised but terribly disinterested.

"I did not call to tell you that but yeah, I was surprised, too." Daichi replied.

"So, why did you call me anyway?" 

Daichi took a deep breath. He didn't want to yell at Koushi not only because he was with other people in the room but simply because he never yells at him ever. The rest of his team was fair game, but he simply couldn't do it with Koushi, not even in the phone when he wasn't looking up at him with those puppy eyes. "This wasn't a strategy meeting. We're not even talking about volleyball here!" 

There was a silence on the other line and Daichi almost thought his boyfriend hung up on him, until he heard, "Well, yes. What did you expect? I explicitly told you it was a movie night for the captains, right?" 

Huh? He did? "Weren't you listening to me when I told you that?" Koushi's voice sounded a little hurt and Daichi felt guilty suddenly for not paying attention to his boyfriend when he was speaking. He winced when he realized he had been caught through his own mouth. No use denying it since Koushi would most definitely find out one way or another so he decided to work on his apology, "I'm sorry. I was... really tired that day."

Thankfully, Koushi only gave an exasperated sigh, "Which was why I wanted you to go. You're too stressed, Daichi. You need a break--and NO, staying cooped up in your room doing your homework isn't considered a break. You need a proper day or even a night, without thinking about volleyball or your studies." 

Daichi sighed, looking at the guys slowly settling down into the futons, finding a comfortable spot or grabbing a snack from the heap of snacks Futakuchi and Bokuto piled in the center table together with the ice box containing the drinks. Daichi had to admit, it was quite a scene he didn't expect to see tonight.  Kuroo and Bokuto sitting across them, both holding a can of soda--he hoped because he really couldn't tolerate underage drinking--while talking to each other. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi settled into two adjacent futons, noticing that even if Iwaizumi was grumbling about Oikawa taking up more space in his futon pointedly telling him that he has his own futon to spread those annoyingly long legs of his, he made no move to remove them anyway from being curled on his own legs. Moniwa was sitting on the far left with his kouhai, Futakuchi who was chatting up with Ushijima sitting stiffly beside him, responding in short responses-- _but he was still responding, so that at least had to count for something_. 

"Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"There! That's the spirit." Koushi brightened up, he could almost hear the smile in his voice. Daichi smiled a bit, too, imagining his boyfriend curled up in his bed right now, talking to him and, okay, he knew he was curious how this night would turn out, but still the thought of going to Koushi's house and spending the night curled up against him, still sounded like a better plan.

He sighed, "Okay, we're about to start. Kuroo is already giving me the stink eye." He wasn't joking. Kuroo was rolling his eyes at him now and before he could stop him, he had already spoken, "Come on Daichi! Your beer's getting warm!"

Daichi almost dropped his phone when he moved to cover the microphone to drown out Kuroo's voice before glaring at the Nekoma captain who blatantly ignored him and fist bumped Bokuto as they snickered wildly at each other. He resumed talking to Koushi, hoping he didn't hear any of it, "Koushi." 

"So, beer?" Koushi quizzed and Daichi winced. _He’d kill Kuroo._  

"D-Don't listen to them, Kuroo is just being stupid." Daichi stammered said throwing another nasty glare towards Kuroo who just laughed in his face. 

Koushi laughed breathily--the sound enough to put him on his knees. _God, why couldn't he just go to his boyfriend's place and fuck him senseless when he sounds like that? Especially when he sounds like that._

 "I know, Daichi." He said, "I know you won't do that. But really, as long as I don't find you totally wasted tomorrow morning in some ditch, I wouldn't mind you drinking. I want you to have fun tonight." 

Daichi heaved a sigh of relief, thanking whatever gods above him who sent him this angel of a boyfriend. "Have I told you I love you?" 

Koushi gave a soft chuckle and Daichi was almost blinded by wanting. 

"Oi, Sawamura-kun! Stop flirting already!" This time it was Bokuto who called him followed by Kuroo who placed a hand on Bokuto's shoulder and motioned for Daichi to continue, "Don't mind him, Sawamura. Go talk to your boyfriend. He's just bitter Akaashi doesn't even return his calls."

"Kuroo, shut up!" 

"Oh, is that Mr. Refreshing-kun? Tell him I said hello!" Oikawa chirped in. Iwaizumi glared at him, "Nobody wants a hello from you, Crappykawa." 

"Why not? My greetings are like blessings from God. They could uplift your spirit, motivate the unmotivated, brighten up your day..." 

"But not win the Finals." Futakuchi pointed out earning a glare from the Seijoh setter making Bokuto and Kuroo burst out laughing. Moniwa’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets as he glared at his _kouhai_. 

"That shouldn't have been the case if you only came to Shiratorizawa." Ushijima said. 

"Sounds like fun." Koushi said half-chuckling from the other line. Daichi sighed and rubbed at his temples, "Yeah, yeah."

 "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow. You can sleepover at my place. But now, I want you to try your best to have fun." Koushi finally said and he had no choice but to agree with that. "Sounds like a plan." He said, trying his best not to sound too excited even if Koushi could really see beyond that tone of him. He didn't know why he even tried to pretend, but there were just times he wanted Koushi to know that he had a life outside of him. 

“Alright, I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And just like that, the small heaven Koushi made in that chaotic place disappeared. He slowly faced the group of guys waiting for him, grunting when he saw Kuroo and Bokuto's knowing smile. He moved to sit beside Moniwa and Oikawa, grabbing the soda Kuroo offered him. 

He took in a gulp of the apple soda which oddly tasted a bit bitter before he turned to Kuroo who began setting up the movie. "Okay, so what do you guys want to watch tonight?" 

Daichi couldn't believe he hadn't planned that out yet. But then again, at least he had the decency to consider what they want instead of being a dictator and just choosing for himself. That was nice of him, so to say. 

"Oh, I already have that planned!" Oikawa chirped beside him, already grabbing his bag and pulling out a carefully packed brown paper bag, "I brought my copy of the _Star Wars_ series for this night. Nothing beats a night with alien movies, right?" 

"Wait, who said you're the one deciding on what we will watch?" Iwaizumi grumbled beside Oikawa. The setter batted his lashes at him and responded in a sing-song voice, "You're not even supposed to be here, Iwa-chan." 

"Oooh... that's gotta hurt." Bokuto snickered.

"I can leave you right here, right now, Shittykawa. You're the one who dragged me here in the first place." Iwaizumi hissed.

"I'm joking, I'm joking, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whined and clung to Iwaizumi, "Don't leave me, please. Ushiwaka would devour me and I need you to protect me." He said giving Ushijima a pouty glare--the latter just blinked at him, “Huh? I don’t think I understand.” 

"Oh, how about this one then?" Bokuto had crawled towards the shelf filled with Kuroo's collection of Blu-ray discs and was eagerly waving one in front of his face.

" _Legend of the Guardians_? What are you? Twelve?" Oikawa snorted and Bokuto pouted, oddly resembling the owl in the cover of the blu-ray. 

"Says someone who still cries on _E.T_." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Oikawa looked offended. He placed his hand on his chest and gaped at Iwaizumi in an overly dramatic expression, "Hey, don't insult ET! That one is a classic. And I only cried that one time. The rest of the time we tried watching it, we could barely finish the movie and always end up..." 

"Shut the fuck up or I will end you." Iwaizumi's glare almost burned Oikawa who just puffed his cheeks and looked away, "Mean, Iwa-chan!" 

"This is actually interesting. I'm surprised you guys had never done this before." Futakuchi was laughing his eyes out at the entire debacle happening right now. Daichi couldn't blame him but he sighed, nonetheless, "For a good reason." 

"Oh come on, Sawamura. Stop being such a party pooper. You don't have to be shy. You can be honest with us. We'll listen to you." Daichi stared at Kuroo, disbelieving that he was actually giving him the chance to complain about this night. It was his chance. Even if they weren't talking about volleyball, he could at least suggest watching something related to it-- _okay maybe not totally related to it since he couldn’t remember any movie about volleyball_... but at least, a sports movie or anything all of them athletes could relate to. 

Finally, it was his chance to call the shots, "Alright, how about-" 

"Okay, so what are we going to watch again?" Kuroo cut him off.

"You bastard!" He was about to spew more words when Ushijima's deep voice interrupted his thoughts of killing Kuroo. 

"I actually brought my DVD of The Notebook." He said with a deadpan expression they began laughing at his joke. Until he got up, retrieved his bag and actually pulled out a copy of the freaking movie from one of its pockets. Daichi remembered the Shiratorizawa's captain's dry sense of humor. 

"I didn't know you are such a romantic sap." Oikawa mused. 

"I didn't know DVD's still exist." Iwaizumi chimed in.

"Bro, that's too gay even for Oikawa's level. I mean, seriously..." Bokuto groaned as if in pain.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?!" Oikawa hissed and Iwaizumi beside him burst out laughing. But when he settled down, he looked at Bokuto squarely in the eyes, "That's a good one, Bokuto. But never insult Oikawa ever again." 

They stared at each other with equal ferocity before Moniwa beside him broke the building up tension, "Alright, how about this one, then?" He apparently had reached out on Kuroo's collection and grabbed anything, Daichi was sure, just to change the topic. 

What he picked, however wasn't really something all of them wanted to watch. He realized this, too when he glanced at the movie he was suggesting. 

"Moniwa-senpai, you really want to watch _Hachiko_?" Futakuchi was sniggering at his senpai’s expense. Moniwa turned red,looking sheepishly away, Daichi almost pitied him. But then Kuroo raised another movie for them to see, "How about this one, then?" 

They stared at Kuroo’s choice, all of them not sure if he was joking or not. But Kuroo was waiting for their response. 

“You’re shitting us, right?” Iwaizumi complained but Kuroo shook his head, “Come on, this can be fun! Horror films are supposed to be funny when a group of guys are watching it. What do you think, Sawamura?”

He wanted to ask why the hell was he being asked _now_ when a few moments ago, he was rudely cut off by the same person. But he shrugged anyway. "I'm going with the majority on this one." 

Kuroo looked expectantly around, "Alright then. You heard the man. Let's vote then!" 

It was a landslide victory _not_ to watch the film with only Bokuto siding up with Kuroo. Daichi almost heaved a sigh of relief, thinking he escaped watching that low-budget torture of a film. But Kuroo wasn't done yet.

"Alright so all of you except one voted against this. But since I own the house, my vote basically counts as ten points so I still win." He said proudly. Daichi grimaced at him remembering what he thought a few minutes ago that Kuroo was fair and just for letting them choose which film they wish to watch that night. Scratch that now. Kuroo is a tyrannical bastard. 

"What the hell?" Futakuchi yelped.

"That's cheating!" Oikawa hissed. 

Iwaizumi sighed, "Well, I guess it's still better than rewatching Star Wars for the hundredth time." 

"I really don't know what's happening now." Ushijima said looking at the rest. 

Kuroo ignored their pleas and started removing the disc from its case, "Alright, let's get to it!" 

Daichi groaned, taking another sip of the soda which had gone warm and it was just probably his imagination, but becoming more and more bitter by the minute, when the opening credits to _Paranormal Activity_ rolled out.

 

\--

 

The following day, Koushi came to Daichi's house in a frantic haze. He had been trying to contact him for the past few hours but he wasn't answering his calls nor replying to his emails. He thought he was already dying in a ditch somewhere, but when he called Daichi's mother who sounded terribly disappointed in the phone, she told him that he had been locked up in his room ever since he returned home that morning. 

He went to the Sawamura's immediately after hearing that and was relived and a bit annoyed to find his boyfriend slumped in his bed, not even flinching when he entered. 

"What the hell, Daichi?" He demanded pulling the covers away from the man who merely grunted in response. He was about to snap at him, when the overwhelming smell of alcohol rose from his boyfriend. "Daichi?" He called kneeling down beside the bed. Finally, Daichi stirred but barely moved and only raised his head to look up at him with bleary eyes, "Koushi?"

"What happened?" Koushi's voice became softer and he placed his hand on Daichi's forehead and he gasped at the touch, "God, you're burning up! Are you sick? What happened to you?" 

Daichi just grunted and buried his head into the pillow again. Koushi was about to shake his shoulder when he received a message. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at Kuroo's name on the screen. He opened the message: 

**Hey, Suga! Sorry but I think I got your boyfriend drunk. I thought he'd notice the difference whenever I give him the can of flavored beer but I think he was too scared to even care. Horror movies not his strong suit, is it? Anyway, I got Tachibana bring him home. Take care of him.**

Daichi grunted beside him and Koushi just buried his face onto his palms.

_Kuroo. You will freaking pay for this._

 

**+++**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs to Ushijima who's a sappy romantic! And was anybody even surprised to find Oikawa wishing to watch movies about space? And Daichi doesn't like horror movies, poor dad-chi. :D
> 
> I'm still thinking about making this into a series because we need to see Sugawara's revenge, right? But I am not yet sure so what do you think? :)
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Please check out my original work, Tsumetai Sakkaku [Cold Illusion] found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491474


End file.
